


If Only You Knew

by JasnNCarly



Series: Morgan and Bree (Crossover Series) [8]
Category: General Hospital, One Life to Live
Genre: 10 Sentences, Crossover Pairings, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:31:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Follows "Count to Ten"





	If Only You Knew

**Trouble:**  His bare feet were careful as they traveled of the hardwood floor, knowing her light sleep would fail to retrain her if she heard the slightest creak; rather than escape his home, he settled in a careful seat on the coffee table, facing his couch, and stared down at her, clueless about how he should handle their situation.  
  
**Invite:**  She made a sound in her sleep, uncomfortable and weak, which caused him to react out of instinct – his hand immediately on her hip to assure her of his presence; when she settled, his ebony eyes sailed towards his hand in shame – already he was giving her power over him again.  
  
**Cover:**  Her fragile frame was safe in the blanket, still he pulled it around her a little tighter and found his fingertips in contact with her cotton soft curls; a heavy sigh sunk his shoulders as he tilted his head and brushed her hair behind her shoulder, revealing her porcelain skin,  _I’m in trouble_.   
  
**Disconnect:**  The echoes of anger in his mind, fueled by his pride, were losing the tenth battle in the ring, all because of his equally stubborn heart; she had left him, abandoned her absolute trust in him, and Morgan had every right to hate her…only he didn’t.  
  
**Think:**  Morgan withdrew his hand, placing his elbows on his knees and burying his face in his hands, and mentally recited,  _She left you…she can’t come back_.  
  
***Vision:**  Fingers curled around his, pulling his hands from his face, and forced his dark ovals to met the plea within her angel eyes; Morgan’s heartbeat quickened as she brought his palms to her lips – one by one – placing a kiss within his grasp.  
  
**Drive:**  “You don’t have to accept me back into your home or your life, but you and I both know I’ve never left your heart” her words filled an open wound with a hill of salt, leaving him weak to defend himself; she laced their fingers together, standing to her feet and leading him out of the living room back into his bedroom.   
  
**Special:**  Every time he was with her, he took nothing for granted – fearful she would disappear; however, this one time when he held on a little tighter, she did the same – a new promise she would not leave again.  
  
**Lounge:**  “What does this mean” it was the wrong question to leave his lips, still he had to ask while they laid so honestly with one another, physically and spiritually; she lifted her head from his chest, offering his wounded eyes a warm smile, “Whatever you want it to.”  
  
**Day:**  “Oh my God, I’m so sorry” Michael’s embarrassed exclamation, his hand immediately covering his eyes, reminded them that they should’ve probably dressed before venturing into the kitchen for food; Bree’s soft giggle tickled his back as she used him to shield her form, causing Morgan to blurt out an awkward, “Maybe you should knock next time.”


End file.
